


Stuck In The Middle With You

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Ororo and Kurt plan on using Logan at the same time, and he's very happy about it.





	Stuck In The Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 28: spitroasting!  
And of course it's our favourite 3some xD

Logan was ecstatic.

His lovers had proposed to both fuck him at the same time, and he couldn't be happier.

He was on the bed on his hands and knees, sucking on Ororo's strap-on while Kurt prepared him.

He got hard way before Nightcrawler finished his job, moaning against the dildo in his mouth as his hole was stretched.

He was almost sad when both his lovers pulled out of him, but it was just so that they could exchange positions.

Ororo had made him wet her dick to better fuck him, and she carefully pushed it in him.

Kurt, on the other hand, was only half-hard when he kneeled in front of Logan.

Wolverine had promptly welcomed him into his mouth, licking and sucking him with passion. Nightcrawler's smell and taste filled his nostrils and mouth, exciting him even more since they replaced the plastic-y aftertaste that lingered on his tongue.

Storm hold him by his hips when she started to thrust inside him, gradually increasing her pace and slightly changing the angle of penetration to search for Logan's sweetest spot.

It wasn't hard to notice when she found it: the Canadian shivered from head to toe and moaned obscenely, perfectly audible even if his mouth was full.

"Mein Gott!" Kurt exclaimed.

He got fully erect fast when Logan had started to suck him, but that sound almost pushed him over the edge by itself. He began to thrust inside his lover's throat, sighing in pleasure.

Ororo smirked at her lovers' reactions, putting even more effort in giving them pleasure.

Wolverine was having a hard time focusing on his task, overwhelmed by the whole situation. He loved being fucked like that, both his ass and mouth full with his lovers' dicks. He pushed his hips back and his head forward, trying to get the best of it all and sucking as best as he could.

Kurt was clearly appreciating it, his voice getting louder and louder, his thrusts getting rougher, his pre-cum filling Logan's mouth.

It didn't take long for the latter to come, too much pleasure was coursing through his body to make him last longer.

Nightcrawler came soon after, especially since his lover had increased his efforts on pleasing him after his orgasm.

Ororo gradually stopped when both of her lovers came, letting them enjoy their post orgasm and admiring Kurt's ecstatic expression.

When their eyes met they smiled, then they pulled out of Logan.

They were all panting, tired but satisfied, laying down to cuddle.

They fell asleep hugging each other, their limbs intertwined underneath the sheets.


End file.
